With and without sopor slime
by zexionangel
Summary: When Tavros tries Gamzees pie he gets a surprise  yea i know not good huh stories better  :o


Gamzee had a feeling that Tavros would be coming over. It was just one of those things - he always had a feeling when his favorite bro was on his way. He glanced around his hive, noting the many discarded cans of Faygo and the half baked pie he was working on. Should he clean up?

Nah, Tav had seen the hive in worse conditions.

Tavros made his way over to Gamzee's hive, not sure what to do but Gamzee always thought of something to entertain him.

After putting the pie into the oven to cook, Gamzee opened a new can of Faygo. He glanced up at the ceiling. As much as he enjoyed Tav's company, he didn't actually feel like busting out the rhymes with him today. Honestly, he had meant to just spend the day lounging around eating the pies.

He knocked on the door he could smell Gamzee's pie backing, he had never had one himself maybe he would try one today who knows. But for some reason he was scared to try it. What would happen?Gamzee always gets kinda weird after eating one but then again Gamzee is always weird that's why he loved him.

Gamzee looked up from his Faygo, putting it down as he moved to answer the door. "Sup Tavbro." he grinned down at the smaller troll, "C'mon in." he held the door open.

"Hey, Gamzee" Tavros entered the room, stepping over some cans of Faygo and trying not to trip. "So, uh, what do you want to do today?"

"Well, man, honestly I was just gonna eat some pies." Gamzee grinned sheepishly. "But I can throw down some mad rhymes if you want to."

Tavros thought about that but decided against it he really didn't feel like thinking "No, pies sound good, do you mind if I, uh, try one?"

Gamzee blinked in surprise. He was fairly sure everyone knew what happened with his pies by now. "You sure bro?" he asked slowly, looking confused, "I mean, I don't wanna make you feel like you gotta."

"Yea, I mean, what's the worst that could happen?" Why did he just say that? He was sure he jinxed himself, but he was going to do it he really wanted to.

Gamzee's mouth curled into a small, delighted smile. "Aw, man, you're gonna love it!" he bounced over to the oven and pulled out the finished pie, sniffing at it for a moment before grinning and cutting a few pieces for himself, and one for Tavros.

Tavros looked at the slice before him eying it suspiciously. "Here goes nothing." He said with a shaky voice taking a bite out of the pie, his lips curling in utter glee. "This is really good!" He gasped taking another bite soon finishing the slice. He shoved his bare plate at Gamzee. "More please?"

"Whoa, bro, take it easy." Gamzee laughed, "First time's always the strongest reaction." he said slowly, gesturing to his own three slices, "'t's why I eat practically a pie at a time, now, bro."

"I really don't feel any-" Then it hit him, a wave high all at once. What was a second seemed like a minute now. "Woh, uh, cool!" Tavros uttered. He couldn't think straight this was a new feeling for him a feeling he couldn't explain, it felt like a dream to him, like he was floating.

Gamzee laughed a bit more, finishing off his second piece of pie and starting to feel the high setting in over him as well. "It's great, ain't it bro?" he said in a half-high voice.

Tavros lay down on the floor and stared at the ceiling "Yea, it's like, woh." He said in a voice he wasn't sure was his. "has, has your roof always been so flat? Its like so heheh, what?"

Tavros turned over on his belly and looked at Gamzee. "It's so magical, like a miracle, hee that rhymed." Tavros chuckled and crawled over to Gamzee resting his head on his lap like a small dog. "Hey Gamzee?"

"Sup, bro?" Gamzee asked, just as his usual full-time high set in and he leaned his head back with a contented smile. He let his hand rest on top of Tavros's head.

"D-do you like me?" Tavros asked feeling the warm hand upon his head he grabbed it from its place and guided it to his chest placing it over his heart. The small thumping from the muscle grew in anticipation of the answer that he was sure he already knew, he just liked hearing it.

"Course I do, Tavbro." Gamzee tilted his head down to look at Tavros, blinking slightly. "You ask every time we hang out." he grinned slightly, "The answer never changes."

"I know." He nuzzled into his much larger friend, feeling the warmth of him on his head but that wasn't enough he was still a bit cold. Tavros climbed on top of Gamzee sitting on his lap facing him he held him tightly feeling the warmth surround his body.

Gamzee chuckled and let his arms wrap around Tavros's waist, "Feelin' cuddly, Tavbro?" he asked softly, lightly nuzzling the smaller troll in he neck. His grin was wide and goofy.

"Mhmm." He giggle at the others actions. "Gamzee that tickles."

Gamzee nuzzled his neck more, utterly content, "But it's so motherfuckin' /warm/, bro." he muttered.

"Gamzee, thats, uh, a hotspot" Tavros cooed trying his hardest to suppress the moan trying to escape his lips. He shifted in Gamzee's lap moving his upper away but his lower closer to him.

Gamzee blinked, straightening up a little. "Whoa, Tav." he blinked, surprised. "Uh... er... bro, you're kinda excited, I'm thinkin." he said softly.

"Thats, um, kinda what a hotspot, Gamzee. It gets me excited." Tavros blushed, a light shade of brown covering his cheeks. He looked at Gamzee and got a wonderful, awful idea. Tavros grinned. "Lets see how you like it." Tavros lunged forward softly biting the others neck his fangs scraping at the flesh.

"Wh-Whoa, whoa!" Gamzee yelped, the bits of skin beneath the white paint turning a dark purple. "Tavbro, shiiit, you're real far gone..." he pushed Tavros back a little, staring intently at the smaller troll. Even utterly smoked, he was still looking more intent than he usually did.

Tavros gulped his breathing had become ragged and his body was shaking he licked his lips. "Gamzee I'm, uh, sorry, do you wan't to stop?" Tavros looked into Gamzee's eyes.

The bits of cheeks still visible under Gamzee's eyes were still burning purple, and he was looking incredibly focused. His eyes didn't waver once. One would almost think he was sober, if it weren't for the fact he had just eaten three pieces of sopor pie. "Do you want to continue?" he asked back, voice soft. He hadn't had any idea Tavros could act like this. Personally, he was trying to figure out if it was the pie or not, and whether he should get Tav high more often.

If Tavros hadn't seen the deep blush on Gamzee's face he would have been a bit intimidated by his eyes. "Y-yea." He stuttered softly. He wanted Gamzee and he knew it.

In almost an instant, there was a clashing of teeth and lips, and Gamzee had pushed Tavros back to the table, one arm easily sweeping over the table and clearing it.

Shocked by the sudden impact Tavros let out a small cry mixed with a moan his back bent over the table he wrapped his arms around Gamzee's neck and and head grabbing hold of his hair pulling slightly.

Gamzee pressed down against Tavros with a slight groan, tangling his own hands in the short locks on top of Tavros's head. "Shit, bro." he muttered, "Shouldn'ta let you get high. You're too motherfuckin' delectable."

"Gamzee shut up." Tavros ordered pressing his knee against Gamzee's crotch and pulling his head back biting his neck again.

Gamzee groaned slightly, letting his eyes close and curling his neck back down. "Bro, you are way too good at this..." he muttered, grabbing Tavros' hands and holding them down by the wrists on the table. He pressed his mouth back against Tavros', chuckling in the back of his throat.

Tavros moaned, pressing against Gamzee's lips and slipping his tongue inside battling for dominance but soon backed down for the stronger opponent

Gamzee grinned slightly, quickly pushing forward with the kiss and making quick work of Tavros' shirt. He'd buy a new one later, it was too problematic to end the kiss and pull it over his head.

Hearing the rip of his shirt sent a shiver down the spine the cold air rushed to his bare chest making him hold Gamzee closer for warmth. He slid his hand up the back of Gamzee's shirt and ran his finger down his spine.

Gamzee shivered slightly, dragging a long, pointed nail down Tavros' chest. "Mm, shit bro." his nail left a scratch running from Tavros' shoulder blade on a diagonal down his stomach. It ended on his hip just above the hem of his pants.

"Ga-Gamzee." He nibbled Gamzee's bottom lip before taking off his shirt pressing their bodies together and scratching his back roughly.

Gamzee let out a breath, kissing a trail down Tavros's chin and then biting lightly at his neck. His hands scratched at Tavros' sides, reveling in the sting from Tavros' claws. "Nn..."

Tavros moaned loudly and threw his head back. "Gamzee!" He cried out his name in utter bliss. Grabbing thick locks of his hair playing with it.

Gamzee pressed down against Tavros a bit more, biting hard enough to break the skin on his neck and causing a small dribble of blood to form there. "We haven't even got to the fun part yet, bro." he chuckled slightly, lapping at the dribble of blood.

Tavros bit his lip his eyes rolling in the back of his head. He was loosing it and he was loosing it fast he needed release now. He pushed Gamzee to the floor crawling over him looking him in the eyes scratching him down his chest and rubbing his crotch.

Gamzee groaned and pushed up a little into a sitting position, recapturing Tavros's mouth with his. One hand wrapped around Tavros' throat lightly, holding him in place.

Tavros ground against Gamzee enjoying the feeling of his boner rubbing him his lips curling into a grin.

"Should get you high more often." Gamzee muttered, breathing a bit stilted but otherwise still grinning like the crazy juggalo he was.

"Yea its fun." He moaned, licking his lips seductively.

Gamzee brought a hand up, smudging his make up and revealing more of the purplish skin underneath it. A small bit of brownish blood smudged over his cheek and he licked it off his thumb. "Shit, bro, like I said, we haven't even gotten to the fun part yet." his hands slipped down to the hem of Tavros' pants again.

"Mmm, please Gamzee what is the fun part?" Tavros winked. Anticipating what was to come.

Gamzee caught Tavros's mouth with his again, shoving their weight until Tavros was on the ground, pinned under him. He let his claws catch the button on Tavros's pants, pushing it free and then pushing the zipper down. "This." he muttered, "This is the motherfuckin' fun part." He pushed down Tavros' pants

Tavros looked up at Gamzee, his eyes clouded with lust, he uttered one word. "Fun."

Gamzee sat up a little, still holding Tavros down with his hands even without being right on top of him. His eyes had a different glint from before in them. His grin stretched across his face, causing his smeared makeup to look even more crazy. "Y'know. I usually don't get motherfuckin' distracted like this when eating my pies... but this is a great substitute, I think." he muttered. "My head's surprisn'ly clear."

"Tell me Gamzee, what are thinking or better yet show." Tavros was daring him to make his move.

Gamzee leaned down and grinned at Tavros, "I'm thinking I've never been this motherfuckin' sober before," he muttered, "And you're looking better than any pie." he licked at the dwindling dribble of blood on Tavros' neck, pulling the skin a bit more to make it bleed more. He shifted his weight completely over Tavros again and pushed down his pants, which were loose enough that he didn't even need to unbutton them.

Tavros moaned loudly and grabbed hold of Gamzees erection stroking it slowly. "better than pie, huh? You know I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

Gamzee grunted a little as he looked down at Tavros again, "Shit, bro. I should be saying more awesome things about you..." he brought his hand down and grabbed hold of Tavros' erection, twirling his thumb over the top and not afraid to use the slight claw on the end of his thumbnail over it.

Tavros shivered and brought his mouth up to Gamzee's ear. "Mmm, yea you should." He whispered and nibbled, tugging at the skin.

Gamzee let his hand move, grunting a little bit and letting the tiniest moan escape. /Take him./ A voice in his head hissed, /Make him scream./

"Gamzee was that a moan I heard?" He asked teasingly. "I love it when you moan." Tavros blew in his ear slightly Before biting down on his neck hard drawing blood. A thick trail of purple blood fell down his neck, Tavros licked it up.

Gamzee laughed darkly and took Tavros's hand away from his bonebulge, "Well, you'll be /screamin'/ for me while I moan, Tavvy." he said softly. "Guarantee it."

Tavros looked into Gamzee's eyes his laugh was sexy if not a little scary, but that just turned him on even more. "Yea Gamzee, make me scream." Tavros said seductively.

Gamzee grabbed one of Tavros's legs, pushing it up out of the way before he bit down harshly on Tavros' neck again, pushing himself in without warning. /Make him /scream/, motherfucker! Make him scream and bleed and cry...!/ the voice in his head cackled,

Tavros yelled in surprise, tears forming in his eyes and the pain causing him pleasure. He had no idea he was this kinky. "Gamzee!" He screamed his name as he trusted into him, the blood falling down his neck and onto his chest smearing onto the two.

Gamzee began moving almost without waiting for Tavros to get used to it, grunting slightly as he did so. He clawed up a bit of the brown blood and licked his finger, grinning darkly as his eyes glowed down at Tavros. "Shit bro, your blood tastes like a motherfuckin miracle."

Tavros yelled and screamed, "Gamzee! Harder!" He begged he wanted more he needed this release all the sexual tension that had built up over the years made him ache. He closed his eyes and threw his head back. "Gamzee~!"

Gamzee grinned slightly down at Tavros and sped up his movements. /Tear him! Make him beg you to stop and then-/ Almost as though he realized what he was thinking, Gamzee abruptly stopped moving and looked at the ceiling, looking confused and worried and slightly lost. What was he doing? What was he thinking? He was hurting Tav...

He was too sober.

Tavros panting looked at Gamzee with worry. "Gamzee? Whats wrong?" He shifted and propped himself on his elbows and tried but failed to steady him self from shaking.

"Tavbro..." Gamzee looked down at Tavros, steadying his breath, "I'm too sober." he muttered, burying his face in the side of Tavros's neck that wasn't bleeding. "I'm thinkin' weirder motherfuckin' shit than usual..."

Tavros hugged Gamzee tightly and wiped some of the tears from his face. "It's ok Gamzee." He sighed in a way he was relieved that Gamzee had calmed he was afraid he would kill him.

"Ah, shiit." Gamzee grunted, looking like he was struggling with something in his own head. He pulled out with a large amount of effort, sitting up straight, "Motherfuck, I gotta eat more pie - get my head back to abnormal." he said softly.

"You go do that," Tavros smiled getting up and shakily walking toward the door to the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower."

Gamzee froze, leaning over the counter and half reaching for another slice of pie. Shower. As in, water running down Tav's body. Little rivulets of blood mixing with the water, turning it brown.

"...shit." he hissed, lowering his head as the thoughts echoed around in his brain. He stared down at the pie for a moment, trying to bring himself to eat another slice and ditch the horrible thoughts.

/You're motherfuckin' wasting time you could be slammin' Tavbro into a wall, asshole!/ the voice in his head snarled.

Tavros stared in the mirror his neck was swollen a little and was bleeding thanks to Gamzee. "Gamzee..." Tavros whispered. He turned on the shower the steam already fogging the glass He slowly stepped in making sure not to burn himself. He liked being cut but burning was out of the question.

Gamzee held his head in one hand, trying to steady himself before standing up. /Fuck the motherfuckin pies, bro./ The voice said with a cackle in his head. He moved over toward the bathroom and twisted the knob, opening it. He felt a waft of stream over his face and the bits of his makeup still on his face dampened and cracked. "Shiit, bro." he breathed, his mouth curling into an anticipatory smile.

/This is going to be a MOTHERFUCKIN' BLAST!/

Tavros washed him self unaware of the new visitor the blood falling down his body washing to the drain. "Gamzee..." He whispered again, worry still in his words

Gamzee quietly closed the door behind himself, grinning still, a scary grin, and stepped toward the shower. /Slam him against the wall./ The voice ordered, /Take him hard and then... oh then.../ It cackled again, delighted with itself.

Tavros stretched cracking his back and neck the hot water eased his sore body.

Gamzee pushed the shower open and stepped in, wrapping his arms around Tavros's waist as he did so and grinning as he rested his chin on his shoulder. "Hey bro..." he muttered, the water washing off the makeup. "So it motherfucking occurred to me that I should be here instead of wasting my time eating motherfuckin' /pie/."

Tavros was started by the sudden appearance of Gamzee, though it was to be expected. "You sure Gamzee?" He asked, pushing back into him

"Positive." Gamzee growled slightly before pushing forward, slamming Tavros into the wall with a low cackle, "Motherfucking /certain/."

Tavros yelped his head hitting the wall making him disorientated.

"You know, Tav," Gamzee started in an amused voice, "Being sober's not so motherfuckin' bad. I feel like I'm bein' taken serious for the first time ever." he said softly, lining up again. He pushed forward with a grunt, quickly starting up the same pace from before.

Tavros moaned, Gamzee pounding into him and he quickly regained his erection "G-Gamzee!" Tavros gasped, placing his hands on the wall.

Gamzee laughed darkly as he sped himself up, "Liking it, bro?" he growled, digging his claws into the muscles in Tavros' sides and causing more blood to run down his sides.

"Y-yes!" He stuttered. "More!" He begged. "Give me more!"

Gamzee grinned and slashed with his claws up Tavros's sides. "Whatever you want bro..." he said, bringing his hands up and wrapping them around Tavros's neck. "I've heard it's better when the panic sets in." he hissed, his smile actually looking scary now.

Tavros let out a chocked moan. "Gamzee..." He tried to yell but he couldn't Gamzee's hands were to tight. His air supply had been cut off, he /was/ starting to panic and he was enjoying it.

Gamzee tightened his grip a bit more, still moving, and laughing darkly now, "You know... you're cute like this." he muttered, "I wish I could keep your expression just the way it was now..."

That last thing Gamzee said made Tavros freeze he was scared and he didn't like it. "G-gamzee w-wait."

Gamzee raised an eyebrow, letting his hands loosen a little so that Tavros could speak easier. "What is it, Tavbro?" he asked, mouth curling into a grin again, "Aren't you enjoying this?"

Tavros panted and swallowed. "Wouldn't be be better to see me with more than one expression other than pain?" He asked hoping to snap the much /to/ sober Gamzee out of it.

"You look so cute all afraid, bro." Gamzee said softly. "...you look cute afraid, in pain, and squirming in pleasure..." he let his hands loosen more, letting them go. "Alright, you're right, I like all of your expressions."

Tavros turned his head to Gamzee the water hiding his tears he smiled and kissed him softly on the lips. "You want to eat some pies?"

Gamzee chuckled and pulled out, running a hand through his dripping hair and kissing Tavros back, "Sure bro." he muttered, "But sometime later, can I try being motherfuckin' sober again?"

/A lot longer, too...~/

"We'll see." Tavros smiled and stepped out of the shower making his way to Gamzee's room.

Gamzee followed, wrapping a towel around his waist and grabbing one for Tavros as he followed. "You'll distract me again, bro~" he cooed as he wrapped around Tavros's hips for him.

"I'll make sure you don't get distracted." Tavros nuzzled Gamzee's neck resisting the urge to bite.

"You know, our blood colors look like motherfucking nutslather and fruitgoo."

"Yea it's like the perfect match."


End file.
